tconfigfandomcom-20200213-history
To-Do List
Concept of this page Here, I will state goals for each release, which may or may not be met. After I've decided to release an update, I'll post it, and I will try to have a separate download link for each release so that users may revert to a previous version if something breaks. There should be a separate page for people to post bug reports for specific versions - if a bug report doesn't include a version number, then it isn't reliable! Please post about any bugs you find on the Known Bugs page. Github I will try to start using Github to host some of the code. *Installer/Patcher Release 11 Finished: *Updated Load() methods for Items, Tiles, and Buffs, to take a version integer as an optional parameter. Also, you can now specify a version number for your mod in "Config.ini" in the root of the mod folder (i.e. ModPacks\ModName\Config.ini), like this: Settings version=1 *This is mostly useful for advanced mods that save and load data - if you update your mod to save more data or less data, then you need to check the version number to be sure you load it correctly. The version number passed in to the Load() methods is the version of the mod when the data was saved. If the method is called for networking purposes, it should pass in the current version of the mod as specified in the INI file. *Changed how Tile code works - each tile has its own object instance now. Added SaveGlobal() and LoadGlobal() methods, for saving and loading static variables. *Added Tile method: void Update(int x, int y) - Called every tick *You can now create things like plants, but I'm still working on how to make it so you can only place it on dirt or a vase. Planned: *Ability to write generic update methods and handle custom interface additions (API for drawing to the screen) *If static variables are working, create method calls for saving/loading static data *Tile stuff: **Custom doors **Ability to use a custom tile as a spawn point / bed **Ability to create plants/tiles that grow or change over time **bool CanPlace() Method - specify whether the tile can be placed at a given location. **More stuff *Bugs to fix: **Custom NPC names not showing in multiplayer **Possibly multiplayer-only issue of being able to deal damage to NPCs multiple times, when you normally can't. (Example: Swing a copper broadsword, it hits NPC 2-3 times). **Mod transfers screw up when multiple players attempt to download at the same time. Later Releases *Improve the ModPack builder tool to do more error checking *Support for custom Boss music *Automatic Updating? *Tool for packaging a mod with the Installer *Feature for automatically re-compiling a mod if it has an outdated structure and the source files are available *Look into issue causing prefix tooltips to display things like + or - infinity. *Update the server to use a separate file for configuring which mods are loaded, and also add a menu option for choosing which mods are loaded. *Look into Flails - need to handle addition of new Chain images, possibly other things *More stuff *Look into using Github to partially open-source this project (only files that aren't in the original source code will be uploaded). This includes: **The Installer, so other modders can easily make use of it. **The ModPack Builder **A few tConfig files Category:Surfpup